


Late Night Lullaby

by Panic_boy_21



Series: Palaye Royale, Next Generation [2]
Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Babies are exhausting, M/M, Unless told otherwise assume everything with Lemon is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_boy_21/pseuds/Panic_boy_21





	Late Night Lullaby

Remington groaned as the baby moniter on the nightstand came to life. He rolled over, checking the alarm clock.

_3:09_

Luis rolled over to face Rem.

"What time is it?" He yawned.

"Guess."

He moved to sit up and Rem pushed him back down lightly.

"No, you've taken care of her the past three nights. I've got her."

Luis hummed in reply, dropping back down and cuddling into the nearest pillow. Rem laughed, brushing the loose hair from Luis face and pressing a kiss to his cheek before crawling out of bed.

He stumbled across the room, tripping over a pillow that fell off the bed at some point, the moniter still sending Lem's crys throughout the room.

Even though she was only a few months old and it was basically the only thing she knew how to do, it still broke his heart to hear her crying.

He opened the door to her room and turned on the lamp, bathing the yellow and white walls in warm light. His eyes immediately trained on the squirming infant in the crib.

"Hey sunshine, what's wrong?" He cooed, gently lifting Lemon out of the bed.

Rem cradled her in his arms and quickly checked her over before deciding that she was probably just hungry. He layed her back down and ran downstairs, once again almost falling on his face. Remington wasn't exactly the most graceful person at 3 a.m. He quickly made a bottle before running back to her room.

Holding Lemon close again, Rem sat in the rocking chair next to the crib as he fed his daughter.

Lemon was being particularly fussy tonight, wiggling around and kicking her feet even as Rem fed her. He didn't know when he started, but he found himself softly singing old Palaye songs to her.

" - This is my generation, I got something to say. Let’s not have conversations that just fade away.  
Here in my generation, I got nothing to prove. I’m just a skinny white boy singin' the blues."

He heard a small click as the song ended, and looked up to see Luis leaning on the door frame with a sleepy smile on his face and a camera in his hand.

"I heard you through the monitor." He chuckled. "Thought I'd come join you two."

He made his way to the rocking chair, setting his camera on the bookshelf and resting one arm on the back of the chair, the other hand reaching around to trace little shapes onto Remington's shoulder. He looked down to see a half asleep Lem snuggle into Rem's chest.

He chuckled a little as Rem moved her hand from her mouth, where she had been chewing on the mittens attached to her polar bear onesie.

This moment was perfect. While it may have been after four in the morning now, the room was filled with nothing but love, warmth, and sleepy smiles. It was peaceful.

Luis reached over the back of the chair to softly stroke his daughter's cheek and place a gentle kiss on his husband's head. Rem leaned into it slightly and let out an almost silent hum.

"I love you, Lui."

"I love you too, Remi." Luis moved around to the front of them and took the now sleeping child from Rem, pressing a kiss to her forehead and carefully laying her in the crib and covering her legs with the Winnie the Pooh blanket Remington had insisted they got when she was born.

He looked over at Rem, smiling when he saw the taller man almost asleep in the chair.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get back to bed."

Rem just hummed again, Luis helping him stumble across the hall where they both collapsed on the mattress, crawling under the covers and falling asleep in each other's arms.

Having a young child that woke them up at unholy o' clock in the morning was tiring, but it was worth every second.


End file.
